Descendants 48 - Inexorable
Inexorable is issue 48 in The Descendants, and the fourteenth issue in Volume 4, Confluence. It is the second and final issue in the Comic Book Heroes arc. Summary Cyn, Kay and Lisa watch the body-building owner film a commercial for the Brüt Force Super-Gym in Wagner Park. Chaos and Darkness investigate the prison break of Jacob "Jay" Willis, determining he had magical help. Jay Willis changes into his newly purchased outfit to sell the image of "Knight Inexorable", wanting to get into the Prelates of Mayfield comic book. Sterling Jackson and Laurel Clay-Moore, writer and penciller of Sanctum Comics' Prelates Of... series are to ride on a float to celebrate Descendants Appreciation Day, and the new Prelates Of Mayfield series. In the crowds Warrick and Tink meet Analiza Purcell who shows Tink her merchandise, all forged with a unique D symbol. She says that she's been trying to get in contact with The Descendants to tell them about her marketing ideas, but can't. Tink buys Warrick a belt buckle and gets Analiza's contact information. Jay Willis interupts the parade, stopping it when the float Sterling and Laurel Clay-Moore are on reaches him. He attacks it, and all the people on the float, except Sterling and Laurel, who are up too high, leave. Jay's strength works against him doing damage to the foam float initially, and makes the police's attempts to stop him non-lethally and lethally ineffective. Jay tries to knock out the final cop with a piece of the float, but Alloy arrives and uses the chicken wire to try and contain him. Isp and Osp, take Sterling and Laurel to safety. Jay tosses Alloy around and into a building before Facsimile arrives. He says that she probably doesn't remember him, although she does, and says he goes by Inexorable now. Lisa and Juniper see the commotion at The Dungeon and leave, making up excuses. At the parade's end point Alexis gets a message from Laurel telling her and Ian them that Willis is in town, causing a commotion. Ian tells Alexis to stay and give her speech, while Ian runs off to suit up. Kareem is making out with his girlfriend, and they have the parade on TV in the background, when the commotion starts Kareem leaves. Juniper runs into the nearby alleyway her flying motorcycle is in and suits up only to see Lisa in the same alleyway suiting up as Occult. The two implicitly decide to deal with the revelations later and go to join the battle. Occult and Zero arrive and Occult hits Inexorable with her Twenty Ton Crush spell, and Zero uses her psychokinesis to stop him flying off. It does no damage to him. In a cafe Lily Goldenmeyer, and friends get into an argument with some anti-descendants who blame Inexorable's attack on descendants. Callie Kreiger confronts them and decides to go help them. Facsimile shifts into a goo in order to hold Inexorable in place and wait for backup. Occult says that her magic isn't up to the same level as Inexorable's but she thinks its a sympathetic magic, and she might be able to interrupt it briefly. From the Astral Ephemeral sees Inexorable and he is surrounded by a large building. Ephemeral tries to attack it but wakes up in his body once more. Inexorable shakes Facsimile lose when he realises that electricity hurts her and throws himself onto a live wire. The ROCIC arrive and blast Inexorable with a large weapon. It doesn't harm him, pushing him into a whole in the road and stirring up dust which makes him cough. Zero sees this and realises Inexorable needs to breathe. She takes him into the air to try and starve him of oxygen. Inexorable knocks her away and freefalls to the ground. Frederick Carlson, is nearby and clears the area, intending to help Inexorable, who takes him hostage. Callie arrives and demands that Inexorable let Frederick go. She drags Inexorable away to the descendants that she had already gathered. Callie runs Sonja Remington's fist into Inexorable which knocks him back. Mark Troy belches noxious gas at him. Occult has a spell to stop Inexorable temporarily, but needs physical contact for several minutes to cast it. Zero has a plan to stop him, and goes to fetch some Apocalypse Sauce from Devil's Own Chilli. When she brings it back, Chaos uses his power to put it in Inexorable's eyes and mouth. This puts him down long enough for Occult's spell to work and Chaos knocks him out. Someone drags Chaos into the Astral through a portal.Category:Comic Book HeroesCategory:Confluence